Meeting of the Shinigamis
by flippy-animegirl
Summary: It's time for the England Branch of the Shinigami Dispatch Society to meet up with Lord Death bringing along with them two demons. Chaos ensues!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler

A/N This little idea has been bothering for a long time and so I finally typed it up! Sorry for the shortness but its only an intro chapter.

* * *

_Greetings Lord Death,_

_William was too busy doing something else to write you this notice of our visit so I decided to write it! Yeah, we are coming to visit you and we're bringing along with us my darling Sebas-chan and that annoying brat._

_Much Love,_

_Grell Sutcliff_

_Personal Assistant to William T. Spears_

William sighed before ripping up the notice Grell had written. He pulled out a fresh piece of paper and began writing the notice again.

_Greetings Lord Death,_

_As you may recall it is time for the shinigamis here in England to visit you in Death City. My superiors have given me the great honor of being the one to meet you. I will be accompanied by Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, Eric Slingsby, and Alan Humphries as well as the two demons that go by the names of Sebastian Michaelis and his former contractor Ciel Phantomhive. We shall arrive in a few weeks time and I hope everything well be ready for our arrival by then._

_William T. Spears_

_Head of the Shinigami Dispatch Society_

_P.S. I have just been informed that Undertaker will be accompanying us also. I apologize ahead of time for any inconvenience we have given you._

Once William found the letter to be satisfactory to his taste he sealed it and handed it to another shinigami to deliver. William hoped this trip wouldn't end in disaster.

* * *

I'll be updating the other fics soon when I'm not doing homework for Pre-Calculus, Physics, or AP US History... -_-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Spoilers I guess for the ending of Kuroshitsuji II with a demon Ciel. Warning! Very OOC Sebastian but there is a reason for it... Thanks to all the people who reviewed and alerted/favorited! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own sadly enough

* * *

"Sebastian ," called the young blue haired boy sitting in his study. A tall man with black hair and crimson eyes entered the room.

"Yes, my lord?" asked the man.

"Have you packed all our things, Sebastian?"

"Yes, but I fail to see the point of going to America with those Shinigamis, young master."

The other glared at him, "I told you already to call me Ciel. I do not want raise any ones suspicions while we are in America."

"Yes, you did say that but if I do remember correctly you asked me to call you Ciel but since it was not an order I do not have to do as you ask."

Ciel sighed, "Really Sebastian are you still upset over the whole "I turned into a demon thing"? If you are that still doesn't give you the right to treat me this way since I am and will always be your master. Step out of line again and I will punish you accordingly."

Sebastian shuddered and backed away from the younger demon. He could have easily overpowered Ciel but he was starving and very weak compared to Ciel. Sebastian curse himself for wanting to dine only on the finest of the souls. He would give anything to consume a measly pathetic soul.

"Yes, it won't happen again," he bowed and turned to leave the room.

"I didn't say you could leave, Sebastian."

Sebastian stopped and turned to face the younger demon. Ciel beckoned him to come closer to his desk. He turned his laptop around to face the older demon.

"Read the e-mail."

Sebastian quickly read the e-mail wondering why Ciel wanted him to read it. No! He would rather face the most brutal death a demon could ever get than share a room with that…that Shinigami!

"Why do I have to share a room with him of all people?", Sebastian groaned in despair.

Ciel smirked, "Someone must really hate you to make you suffer this much I mean first you don't get my soul and now you have to share a room with him."

Sebastian glared at the other, "Yes! You don't have to remind me about that incident but why did it have to be him!"

Ciel laughed he absolutely loved it when he was able to get Sebastian to act so out of character.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll be staying with someone named Death the Kid."

Sebastian whined louder, "That doesn't make me feel better at all! You don't have to stay with him!"

Ciel sighed the only downside to this was when he did get him to act out of character Sebastian would act incredibly childish and become very clingy.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him. He's actually a decent person unlike some people we know."

Sebastian ignored him and was banging his head repeatedly against the wall while Ciel just waited patiently for him to finish. Once he stopped Ciel spoke up, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, I feel much better now…I apologize for my previous behavior."

Ciel waved his hand dismissively, "It's fine Sebastian." He was quite used to other demon's sudden mood swings. It turns out his butler wasn't as perfect as he wanted everyone to believe. For the most part Sebastian acted as a proper butler should but if anything set him off his behavior would change to one similar to a child. Ciel still hadn't figured out why yet but by now had learned to just let Sebastian solve the problem by himself. The few times he had tried to interfered Sebastian had ran out of their shared home crying and ignored him for the rest of the week. Maybe he should feed Sebastian a soul to stop his butler from committing more insane acts. The sound of his cell phone ringing interrupted his musings and he quickly picked it up.

"Oh my darling, Sebas-chan!I hope you're ready because I am coming for you, my love!" screamed a bubbly voice into the speaker. Another voice could be heard over the phone, "Sutcliffe, give me back my phone!"

"Will, why do you always have to interfere between me and Sebastian's love?"

"Sutcliffe!"

"Fine! Here have the damned cell phone!"

Ciel waited patiently for the other man to speak as he could clearly hear the beating the redhead was getting.

William spoke calmly as if hadn't just beat the living hell out of the other Shinigami, "Are you ready to depart, Phantomhive?"

Ciel sighed, "Yes, we're ready to leave and I told you already to call me Ciel. I mean don't best friends call each other by their first names?"

It was true William and Ciel were the best of friends despite being a Shinigami and a demon, but it all started about a hundred years ago when Ciel was turned into a demon. Apparently converting a human to a demon was a great taboo frowned down upon by several of the supernatural societies with regards to keeping the balance of things. So when Ciel was turned into a demon it caused quite a scandal within the supernatural societies. After faking his death and Sebastian's death with the help of the Undertaker they were promptly detained and place in a jail cell located in the Shinigami realm. Sebastian was of no help to Ciel at all as he was trying desperately to avoid Grell's advances as he was one of their two jail wardens and sulking over not getting his soul. The only other person left to talk to was the other jail warden, William T. Spears. There was an awkward tension between the two of them until they both mutually bonded over their love of chess and the rest was history. As for their trial, they got away with minor charges seeing as the two demons who had caused the whole problem were already dead. Unfortunately for them they were now chained to the Shinigami Dispatch Society and would help aid the Shinigamis capture rogue demons. It was either that or get killed…Ciel chose the first option.

"Hello Ciel?" asked William a bit concerned over the phone.

Ciel answered back quickly he should really stop thinking so much, "We'll be right out, William. You know Sebastian isn't very happy with the living arrangements."

William growled, "That demon is never happy with anything I do."

Ciel glanced over to look at Sebastian who was quietly standing in front of his desk. He whispered to Sebastian, "Go take our luggage outside I'll be right out." Sebastian bowed and left the room.

Once he had left the room Ciel sighed sadly, "He's getting worse William and I don't know what to do anymore!"

There was a brief moment of silence before the other answered, "You know that the rogue demons we hunt down are the demons that have gone insane from being incapable to feed on souls. The best thing you could do is to feed Sebastian a soul…come outside Ciel we're here."

Ciel hanged up and calmly walked down the stairs before heading outside. From the shouts outside Ciel could already tell someone had set Sebastian off again.

"This is going to be one hell of a trip. I must also remember to get Sebastian that soul," Ciel thought before pushing the doors open and joining his butler and the Shinigamis.

* * *

A/N: I know Sebastian is way out of character but I sort of like childish Sebby. He'll be back in character in a few more chapters but I still enjoy my childish Sebby which we'll see more of next chapter. William and Ciel's friendship is logical in my mind seeing as how both of them are very dedicated to their work and possess similar attitudes. Next chapter the Kuro characters will meet the Soul Eater characters and we'll learn the living arrangements! What pairings would you guys like?


End file.
